Yuruginai Mono Hitotsu
Romanized Title Yuruginai Mono Hitotsu Japanese Title ゆるぎないものひとつ English Title One Sure Thing Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2006 Translated by Kazuo for B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Romaji Warainagara wakarete mune no oku wa myou ni BLUE iitai koto wa iezu Anata no mae jya itsudemo kokoro to kotoba ga urahara ni nacchau Nanimo hajimaranai de kyou ga owari Karasu wa utainagara mori e kaeru Jibun ga iya de nemurenai Konna koto nanben kurikaesu no? Yuruginai mono hitotsu dakishimetai yo Daremo ga sore wo waratta to shitemo Moesakaru omoi dake wo tsutaemashou Inochi no akashi ga hoshii nara Utaou MY LIFE Kamisama nara tabun ne sonna ni ooku no koto motomecha inai yo Yokubou kara jiyuu ni narenai Boku wa teatarishidai fushiawase unjyau Dareka ni keshikakerarete bakari ite Hitori jya maigo no you ni urotaeru Tachidomatte kangaero yo Hontou ni hoshii mono wa nan darou? Yuruginai mono hitotsu dakishimetai yo Dare ni mo sore ga mienai to shitemo Massugu yasashiku ikite yukimashou Hikari no you ni yami wo tsukinukete Utaou MY LIFE Doko ka ni nigetari kakuretari shinaide ii yo ne Tamashii motto tsuyoku are Yuruginai mono hitotsu dakishimetai yo Daremo ga sore wo waratta to shitemo Zetsubou no mannaka wo mitsume mashou Inochi no akashi ga hoshii nara Omoikkiri anata wo dakishimetai yo Dosshaburi no ame wo kakenukete Utaou MY LIFE Nidoto nai MY LIFE Japanese 笑いながら別れて　胸の奥は妙にブルー　言いたいことは言えず あなたの前じゃいつでも　心と言葉が　ウラハラになっちゃう 何も始まらないで今日が終り カラスは歌いながら森へ帰る 自分がイヤで　眠れない こんなこと何べんくりかえすの? ゆるぎないものひとつ抱きしめたいよ 誰もがそれを笑ったとしても 燃えさかる想いだけを伝えましょう いのちの証しが欲しいなら うたおうマイライフ 神さまなら　たぶんね　そんなに多くのこと　求めちゃいないよ 欲望から自由になれない　僕は手あたりしだい　不幸せ生んじゃう 誰かにけしかけられてばかりいて ひとりじゃ迷子のようにうろたえる 立ち止まって　考えろよ 本当に欲しいものは何だろう? ゆるぎないものひとつ抱きしめたいよ 誰にもそれが見えないとしても まっすぐ優しく生きてゆきましょう 光のように闇を突きぬけて うたおうマイライフ どこかに　逃げたりかくれたり　しないでいいよね 魂よ　もっと強くあれ ゆるぎないものひとつ抱きしめたいよ 誰もがそれを笑ったとしても 絶望の真ん中を見つめましょう いのちの証しが欲しいなら 思いきりあなたを抱きしめたいよ どしゃぶりの雨を駆けぬけて うたおうマイライフ 二度とないマイライフ English Translation Laughing, we part ways, me feeling blue in my heart because I couldn't say all I wanted Before you, my heart and my words always come out contrary to each other Today ends without anything beginning The crow returns to the forest while singing I'm unable to sleep because I'm so disappointed in myself How many times am I going to go through this? I want to embrace the one sure thing I can count on Even if everyone makes fun of me for it Express only the feelings that blaze up inside of you If you want proof of existence, I'll sing my life Even God, for one, probably wouldn't wish for so much Unable to free myself from my desires, I unintentionally create unhappiness I'm always being urged by someone to do something When alone, I'm at a loss as to what to do, like a lost child Stop for a minute and think What is it that I really want? I want to embrace the one sure thing I can count on Even if no one else can see what I see Let's live honestly and kindly Piercing through the darkness like the light, I'll sing my life I won't have to run away or hide somewhere Soul of mine, be stronger! I want to embrace the one sure thing I can count on Even if everyone makes fun of me for it Let's stare into the very heart of despair If you want proof of existence, I'll embrace you with all I've got After running through the pouring rain I'll sing my life I only have one chance at my life